By way of example, a roll having support elements is known. Such a roll has a roll jacket which is built up of layers which have different physical characteristics. Because of the hydrostatic lubrication of the support elements, the space between the carrier and the roll jacket is at least partially filled with a fluid lubricant. As result, at high web speeds over the roll the eddying or turbulence of the lubricant through non-rotating support elements consumes a considerable proportion of the drive power which leads to heating of the lubricant. This has a particularly negative effect with rolls which should have a relatively cold surface or with rolls in which the material of the roll jacket or of the roll jacket layer does not withstand heating.
These circumstances gain in significance when, due to the use of flexible roll jackets or of high pressing pressures, having high contact pressures on the surfaces of the roll, the spacings between the support elements has to be reduced. Additional turbulence or swirling of the lubricant takes place. This can be counteracted by cooling the lubricant outside of the roll, which is naturally disadvantageous from an energetic viewpoint.